Let Your Music Pulse Through My Veins
by sparklylulz
Summary: It took her a week to discover the truth and another to decide it didn't matter. -St. Berry.


**A/N: Oh look, it's another shuffle, St. Berry edition. Look, y'all, I have fallen madly in love with Jonathan Groff. I can't help it. I seem to gravitate to falling in love with gays. Ah well. I also love Rachel and Jesse with the same passion I love Artie and Quinn. _That's like, a scary amount, y'all._ Anyways, here's a list of random songs, stuck together to form a week and several days in Jesse and Rachel's life.**

–

_**'let your music pulse in my veins'**_

**Monday.**

If Ever I Could Love-Keith Urban

'_I swore I'd never let another get inside this heart of mine_

_But she touched my hand and everything plan_

_I had disappeared like a falling star_

_Now there's a new beginning_

_and I'm moving to the rhythm of a new and braver heart'_

He wasn't really that great at relationships in general-- romantic, platonic-- it didn't matter, he kind of sucked at them. He spent his entire life focusing on the dream of being a star and letting himself shine, never once had he given a thought to what he'd do after he got there. He realized it would probably be a very lonely existence. He knew she was supposed to mean nothing to him, but there was just something about her. She made him feel braver, and that terrified and thrilled him. He watched her sing just like always, and decided if he could ever manage to have a successful relationship it could be with her.

–

**Tuesday.**

When I Look At You-Miley Cyrus

'_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_'

He had come out of nowhere, she had decided. It was almost as if he were a figment of her imagination, like he couldn't possibly actually exist. It had been over a month though, and he hadn't disappeared. He was sitting next to her, holding her hand, looking happier than anyone who had ever had to sit next to her. He was sort of beautiful to her, in a very fascinating way, it was if she could never look at him for long enough. His eyes connected with hers, and she smiled and blushed but refused to look away. For one moment she could swear she saw every color of the rainbow flash through his eyes.

–

**Wednesday.**

Sunsets and Car Crashes-The Spill Canvas

'_I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head  
Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead  
But all the while my lips are whistling our tune  
But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon'_

Wednesdays were always the free afternoon they spent together, doing whatever felt right at the moment. This Wednesday found them laying in her back yard looking up at the dark clouds swirling above him. Her eyes were closed and he was whistling to her, a soft and comforting sound. He smiled as she opened her eyes when the first drop of water hit her forehead. He leaned over to her, kissing her fiercely in the rain that soaked her to the bone. He was perfectly certain that she had never looked more beautiful to him.

–

**Thursday.**

Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon

'_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say__'_

She knew that he knew. He knew that even though she cared so much about him that she still looked at Finn. It was just hardwired into her brain to care about Finn Hudson. He had let her down more times than she could count, and it just wasn't fair to Jesse. He should get his own chance to put her broken heart back together again, and to stop thinking that he was going to push her away at any moment. It was time to stop thinking of Finn and all the 'what could have beens' and start thinking of Jesse and the 'what could bes.'

–

**Friday.**

Hot Air Balloon-Owl City

'_So bored to death you held your breath and I tried not to yawn.  
You make my frown turn upside and now my worries are gone.  
I'll be out of mind  
and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon_'

She made him giggly, and it was the stupidest thing. Sometimes he forgot who he was when he was with her, because it meant he didn't have to be Jesse St. James, leading star of Vocal Adrenaline. He could be Jesse, and that was infinitely better than having to lie to her. He wished that this wouldn't end badly with every fiber in his entire body, but he knew it would.

–

**Saturday.**

Feel Good Drag-Anberlin

'_Prayers that need no answer now  
Cause I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin__'_

It was a text from Tina that blew the whole thing up. It was a picture of Jesse and Shelby talking, and he was wearing the same outfit he had worn to her home the previous day. '_hes a spy. Im so sorry, rach._' Those few words broke her heart, because there was no other reason for him to be seen with his old coach. She knew that he said he loved her, but he didn't. He was just another stupid boy, but she was much more idiotic than him for ever believing his lies. She lifted her phone and placed her fingers against the keys.

–

**Sunday.**

World Spins Madly On-The Weepies

'_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
__I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on'_

He was awoken by the sound of his phone beeping the next morning, apparently it had been beeping since he'd fallen asleep the night before. '_You can stop pretending now, it's over._' It was from Rachel, and attached was a picture of him with Shelby on Friday night. His heart clenched at the sight of it, and also at the pain of knowing that the picture had been snapped right before he told Shelby he would not be returning back to Vocal Adrenaline, not that it mattered anymore. She knew of his treachery, and that was all that mattered now.

–

**Monday.**

In the End-Linkin Park

'_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end_**'**

Monday was hard, much harder than she had expected. She could see him out of her peripheral vision all day, like she was in tune with him; a magnet that she was always drawn to. He seemed to be looking at her too, but she couldn't bring it within herself to look into his beautiful eyes. It was hard to sit through glee. Hard to watch him sing with everyone else, as if unaffected. He was not wanted, but Mr. Schue had not kicked him out. She watched him when he wasn't paying attention, trying to push the memories away and pretend she didn't love him.

–

**Tuesday.**

_'Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_'

He didn't gather his courage to speak to her until Tuesday. His voice seemed dull from the lack of use and her eyes just looked sad mostly. He tried to explain to her, but the words kept getting jumbled and he couldn't show her what she meant to him. She listened to him though, every single word he said with rapt attention. When he was finished she nodded at him, and did not seem to miss the tears that laced his eyes, and then she turned from him, and he could hear one soft sob slip from her lips before she moved quickly down the hall.

–

**Wednesday**

Here We Go Again-Demi Lovato

'_I break down  
Every time you come around  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go_'

He had told her the whole story, and she could tell from the heart break in his voice that it was true. No matter what she had told herself, she was back to needing him, like he was substance she needed to depend on to survive. She watched him walk out the doors, head hung in shame and something inside her broke. Her resolve crumbled. He had lied to her, but then he had done what was right and stopped spying for her. If she could forget Finn so many times then Jesse deserved that too, and with that she left.

–

**Thursday.**

One of Those Days-Joshua Radin

'_And I await the rain  
To wash away your face  
So I don't have to hide  
The sight of you is painful  
So I crawl underneath my blanket  
Where I can hide away, I know I can't take it anymore_'

He was empty, more empty than he ever had been. Singing didn't help feel his heart, because it always reminded him of her. How well their voices sounded together, and how she used to smile at him when they sang. It was like a dagger to his heart every single time he saw her, and it was all the could do to stand it. He rolled over, placing his face into the white pillows hoping to squash his grief. Then he heard a tap on his window pane.

–

**Friday.**

Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts

'_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you'_

"Rachel." He breathed at the sight of her standing beneath his window. She was staring up at him as if she had never seen him before. "What are you doing out here? It's midnight and freezing." He whispered down to her and she shook a little from a cold chill.

"I... I know, but I had to come and see you." She said softly back and turned from the window to race down his stairs and out of his uncle's home. She was looking disappointed when he came out the door, but a faint smile appearing when she saw him.

He was hugging her before she had allowed him to and he breathed in every scent on her skin while she did the same.

"Dear god, I missed you." He whispered into her hair. She smiled against his shoulder.

"Me too, Jesse. Me too." She offered as a sign of forgiveness, a smile lining her face as she kissed him and realized this was where she was meant to be.


End file.
